Electrical power distribution networks represent challenges in monitoring in real-time for efficient operation and to prevent faults or other conditions that could potentially cause damage to components of the power distribution network or to loads or equipment of electrical power consumers connected to the power distribution network. Aircraft, ships and municipal electrical power distribution systems or networks depend on voltage, current and thermal monitoring systems to protect components of these systems or networks from potentially being damaged due to electrical faults or other anomalies, such as lightning strikes or other natural occurrences, human causes or other changes associated with the network. These systems may respond to changes in performance over a period of time. Alternating current (AC) voltage and current are typically averaged over many cycles and thermal changes may be averaged over several minutes before any actions may be taken. Accordingly, such measurements and evaluations may be slow in responding to critical changes to performance of the electrical distribution network or system.